Gabriel García (Video Game)
Gabriel García, also known as Gabe, is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is David García's son and Mariana's older brother. Personality Gabriel is depicted as the usual teenager, short-tempered and often irrational at times. Despite having good intentions, his words and actions usually put himself and others in danger. He strives to be like his father, David, and is genuinely worried about his well-being, going to such a level that he is willing to die, and cause serious damage just to get him safe. He is prone to sudden outbursts of anger. In Ties That Bind - Part 2, he threatens to shoot Conrad (Determinant), and in Thicker Than Water he reveals and even blames Javier for killing Conrad in the tunnel, even though Conrad held Gabe at gunpoint, much to the group's dismay. (Determinant) Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Almost nothing is known about Gabriel's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except lived with his father, David García and his stepmother Kate García and that he liked to play chess. Post-Apocalypse Season Three "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Shortly after the outbreak occurred, Gabe's grandfather died of cancer and reanimated in his bedroom. Gabe's sister Mariana went to his grandfather's room to give him some water. When the family finds out he is alive, they are confused of how this happened. When it turns out that Salvador was indeed a walker, Gabe seemed some shocked by the situation and was shown visibly scared by the unfolding events, including his grandmother getting bitten in the cheek. Years into the outbreak, Gabe is now a teenager and shown not getting along with his stepmother Kate, due to his mood swings of puberty and adolescent which may cause his sudden and frequent easily triggered anger as stated by Javier. When his sister gets shot in the head by the New Frontier, Gabe is visibly angry and upset and now declares that he wants to be like his dad, strong and brave. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Gabe returns to Prescott with Tripp and Kate, regardless of whether Javier stays with Clementine or not. He tries to help Eleanor treats Kate's wound only to run away after she screams in pain. (Determinant) Javier finds him outside the wall attacking a deceased walker, Javier trying to console him for feeling like a coward for leaving during Kate's surgery. When Prescott is attacked by the New Frontier group, Gabe assists Eleanor in evacuating Kate onto a vehicle, the group driving away. After reaching a safe distance, Javier and Conrad argue about Francine's death, causing Gabe to draw his weapon on the latter when he grabs Javier, threatening him. Eventually, Gabe calms down, the group pushing on until they encounter a block in the road. After meeting Jesus, Gabe and the others enter the railway tunnel only to find it overrun with walkers. Fleeing from them, Gabe helps Clementine fend the herd off while Javier, Tripp, and Conrad escape through an abandoned train carriage. Once Javier has blocked the door, Gabe runs onwards only to stop when he finds Conrad pointing his gun at Clementine, insists on making Clementine their prisoner due to once being a member of the New Frontier. Gabe resists only to be taken hostage by Conrad, forcing Javier to either accept his plan, or kill the man to save Gabe. (Determinant) Gabe shouts at Javier if Conrad was spared or shocked if Javier decides to kill him instead, calling him a coward. (Determinant) Either way, they exit the subway, the group finding Kate abandoned in Eleanor's car. Upon reaching the Richmond settlement, Gabe stands by as Javier begs Max to allow the group inside. When the leader of the New Frontiers emerges, Gabe surprised to see it is David. "Above The Law" In a flashback shortly after the outbreak began, Gabriel is seen at home with Mariana as Javi and Kate are returning there. Gabe learns that his friend Drew has died and became a walker, prompting them all to leave the home in search of a safer place, to which Gabe adamantly protests, insisting to wait for his dad. Eventually, Javi convinces him to leave, and with Mariana's help he leaves a note for his father in case he returns. They then set off in search for a safer place. The scene then shifts to Gabe, Javi and the others standing before David and Richmond's entry. Gabe is immediately excited to see his father after years apart, following his dad who has taken Kate to their medical center. Javi can call out to him when he and the others must undergo quarantine, but he will ignore him. He stays alongside Kate in the medical center when David brings Javi into the room, under Kate's request. He remarks on how generally happy he is in Richmond, even playfighting with his father at one point. He immediately leaves with David when Kate shows signs of great pain (later revealed she was faking just to talk to Javi). Later in the scene, when Javi and David must attend a meeting with Richmond's leaders, Gabe stays with Kate in the medical room. As time passes, Gabe and Kate are visited by Joan who tell them Javi is permanently barred from Richmond and leave them thinking David is deep trouble. The next day, Gabe is feeling quite worried and anxious over Joan's visit, until Javi arrives. Completely overjoyed and relieved, he runs up and gives him a great hug, admitting he was worried he had died. Javi immediately tells him and Kate that they must leave as he's on borrowed time having snuck back in to get them out. Gabe complains against Kate's plea to leave David behind while leaving Richmond, insisting that they rescue his father and take him alongside them as well. Stick to David's plan.": ''' Javi agrees with Gabe and refuses to leave David behind, much to Kate's frustration but Gabe's relief. Before he, Javi and an angry Kate leave the medical center, he wonders aloud to Javi about Clem and hopes she's doing okay. Javi then lead Gabe and Kate to Ava, who has found a safe location for them while Javi assists David in their confrontation against Richmond's leaders. '''Choose to leave with Kate.": '''Javi sides with Kate, much to Gabe's disappointment. When Javi and Kate begin to leave, Gabe refuses to join them, instead planning on finding his father. This doesn't sit well with Javi and Kate, the latter of whom pleads with him to come with her and Javi, but he ultimately stands firm in his decision, forcing Javi and Kate to escape on their own. While trying to escape, Javi is found and captured but Kate manages to flee. As Javi is dragged in Richmond's HQ where the confrontation is taking place, a soldier reports to David that Gabe in nowhere to be found. "Thicker Than Water" If Javi planned to help David and his dilemma with Richmond, Gabe and Kate meet up with Eleanor, Tripp and Conrad (Determinant), moving to an apartment Eleanor scouted out after Kate felt uncomfortable staying in David's home in Richmond. Eleanor sends out Gabe to find Javi, which he does, and bring him back to the apartment. If Javi abandons David and tries to escape Richmond with Kate, Kate will be the one to rescue Javi and Javi is greeted by a happy or disgusted Gabe depending on how he treated him in previous episodes, who lets them in the apartment. After the group decides to stock up on weapons from Richmond's armory to protect them against the herd, Gabe, Javi and Ava (Determinant) sneak up to the armory. If Ava isn't with them, Gabe can convince Javier to trust him enough to distract the guard long enough for Javier to get inside, otherwise if Ava is with them, she will be the one to distract the guard while they get inside. Upon reaching the weapon room and stocking up on guns, if Ava wasn't part of the missions (Javi failed to meet her at the stronghold as originally planned), she will encounter them and hold up Javi at gunpoint. Gabe and Javi eventually convince her to work with them for the sake of David. As Ava momentarily leaves them both, Gabe and Javi hide from a guard, but rather than let the guard pass and sneak out of sight, Gabe suddenly rushes headfirst into the guard and nearly gets killed, being rescued by his uncle, who ends up stabbed in the process. Gabe, Javi and Ava must then head to the medical center, where Javi can get his wound treated. Ava and Gabe stay out of sight, Ava not wanting Lingard to see the weapons they stole from the armory. After some time Gabe and Ava reunite with Javi and Clementine, the latter of which he's happy about. The four return to the apartment. Back at the apartment, Gabe hands out guns to everyone, and the group plan on their next move. Gabe becomes headstrong and foolish, disregarding the fact he played a role in getting Javi hurt and disregarding other people's ideas all for the single-minded sake of going in, gun blazing and saving his father, repeatedly being shut down by Tripp, Kate and Javi. If Javi had killed Conrad in Episode 2, he'll spitefully lash out at Javi by revealing that he killed Conrad back at the subway, resulting in Tripp and Eleanor feeling angry and betrayed, never wanting to anything with Javi ever again. If Conrad was spared and/or die after those events, Gabe will become a bit quiet and just go along with the plan, aiding Javi, Kate and Clem to get the truck to take over to the square the day. When they arrive, Gabe becomes problematic towards Javi, but backs down when Clem interferes. Javi can later talk to Gabe in which he understands what he did wrong and apologizes for it, hoping to gain back his trust someday. He asks Javi to stop treating him "like a kid." Once the four get the truck, they return back to Richmond main location and wait around until Ava notifies of the meeting. While they wait Gabe has a fun time teaching Clem a card game, and Kate will remark to Javi how Gabe has a crush on Clem. Some time later, Ava lets them know the meeting in underway, but they must hurry as it is actually an execution of David. Gabe goes with Javier and Clem to the square just in time to avoid David being hanged. Gabe watches on as Joan forces Javier to spare one of Tripp and Ava's lives in liege for the other. If Javier shoots and kills Joan, a soldier kicks the stool under David and Gabe hurries to save David, scrambling to live. If Javier takes Clint's deal and walks away, David is released, but takes matters into his own hands, taking Clint as a hostage, but loses his grip. Gabe attempts to help out his father, but is shoved by Clint, who is immediately shot point blank in the face by David, his blood splattering all over Gabe. When David decides to go after Joan/Clint, he mentions Gabe to come along, but Javier can convince him to stay back. He is last seen escaping a smoke bomb with Clementine out of the staircase. "From the Gallows" Gabe first appears in this episode fighting walkers with Clem. After the group finds shelter, Gabe criticizes Javier or David depending on if you shot Joan or took the deal. Gabe will then check the exits with Clem and David before later appearing in a room with the group and Eleanor, Fern, and Rufus (Determinant). Gabriel's fate depends on which path Clementine and/or Javier take. In-Game Decision '''Clementine and Javier stay with Kate ''(Dead) Clementine and Javier find David's body, who Gabriel had to put down before reanimation. They then find a bitten and bleeding Gabriel, who imparts his final words to the both of them. Gabriel then asks for Javier's gun so that he can put himself out of his misery. Javier can agree to this, or can offer to shoot Gabriel in his place. 'Clementine goes after David and Gabriel whilst Javier stays with Kate (Alive) Gabriel is forced to put down his zombified father. Clementine saves Gabriel and brings him back to Richmond. '''Clementine stays with Kate whilst Javier goes after David and Gabriel ''(Alive) Javier saves Gabriel but finds out David is bitten. After Javier and David bid farewell to each other, Gabriel shoots his father in the head to prevent his reanimation. Gabriel is then brought back to Richmond. 'Clementine and Javier go after David and Gabriel (Alive)' Both David and Gabriel survive, but Kate doesn't. Gabriel resides in Richmond with or without his father, depending on whether or not Javier asked David to return or keep on walking. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gabriel has killed: *Clint ''(Caused, Determinant) *Tripp (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *David García (Indirectly Caused, Zombified, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Before Reanimation, Determinant) *Himself (Indirectly Caused; Suicide, To Prevent Reanimation, Determinant) *Possibly a few New Frontier members. *Numerous counts of zombies. Death (Determinant) Killed By * David García (Indirectly Caused) (Caused, Infected) * Himself (Indirectly Caused; Suicide, To Prevent Reanimation, Determinant) * Zombies (Caused) Gabe attempts to stop David leaving Richmond, but ends up crashing the truck due to the amounts of walkers. If Javier and Clementine go and help Kate first, then both of them will be surrounded by walkers with no help until they are eventually overpowered by the walkers. One of the walkers bites David in the process. David eventually turns and bites his son before being smashed in the head. When Javier and Clementine go to find David and Gabe after helping Kate, they find a dead David in the car before finding a pale and bloody Gabe. Before dying, Gabe gives a devastated Clementine his playing cards, hoping to teach AJ the game they were playing and as a memento. Clementine confesses to have a crush on him, which visibly makes him happy, and proceeds to kiss him (Determinant). He then begs Javier to give him the gun so he can prevent himself from turning into a walker. If Javier gives him the gun, before he dies, Gabe will tell Javier that although he may not have been his father, he was great at being one and loves him. He then shoots himself in the head as Javier and Clementine walk away. * Javier García (Out of Mercy, Determinant) Javier decides to shoot Gabe himself so he does not have to commit suicide. Gabe then tells Javier that although he may not have been his father, he was great at being one and loves him, Gabe then dies from his bite. Javier then shoots him in the head before he could turn. Non-Canon Deaths Season 3 If Javier fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Gabriel to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a game over. Javier will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Gabriel can die. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Everyone Non-Canon Tunnel.png|Killed by walkers. Gabe and Clementine Non-Canon Train.png|Killed by walkers. Hallelujah The Boy Is Dead.png|Killed by Conrad. Relationships Clementine Clementine and Gabriel were seen casually chatting with each other. Javier then has the choice to express his opinion on this, whether it is unhealthy or good that Gabriel is talking with her. While searching for something to help move the car blocking the road, Javier can talk to Gabriel about him chatting with Clementine, with Gabriel saying he thinks she's cool. Later on when Conrad restrains Clementine and demands that she should be used as a bargaining chip, Gabriel is clearly upset. After Clementine constantly resisted, Conrad grabbed Gabriel and threatened to shoot her "boyfriend". If Javier didn't shoot Conrad and accepted his plan, Gabriel calls Javi a loser, saying that he should have helped "Clem" and himself. In "Thicker Than Water", during when Javier, Kate, Clementine, and Gabriel are waiting in the truck, as Clementine and Gabriel play a card game of euchre, Kate reveals to Javier that Gabriel has a crush on Clementine. If Gabe is bitten in "From The Gallows", Clementine will either kiss him, hold his hand, or hug him twice, depending on the players choices in "No Going Back". Mariana García It is clear that Mariana and Gabriel had a loving brother-sister relationship. Gabriel was clearly saddened and devastated by Mariana's death. If Javier gives Gabriel Mariana's tape player then he will take it reluctantly, saying that he doesn't deserve to have it, heavily implying that he blames himself for not doing anything to prevent her death. Javier Garcia Throughout the game, Javier's and Gabriel's relationship is often juxtaposed. Both try to look after each other, although Gabriel's outbursts of anger cause their relationship to strain. Near the beginning of the outbreak, seen through the beginning flash back of "Above the Law" David leaves and Javier becomes his father-figure. In "From The Gallows" it is clear the Gabriel looks up to and respects Javier more than his father David. Gabriel says to Javier that David told him to "Never be like your uncle" He then comforts Javier by saying "I can only hope to grow up like you!" Near the end of the episode, if Javier decides to stay with Kate and Clementine also stays, Gabriel and David will get in a car crash after trying to escape from Richmond. Gabriel and David end up in a car crash with walkers surrounding them. David gets bitten and re-animates into a Walker only for the now Zombified David to bite Gabriel. Javier and Clementine show up to see a corpse of David and an injured, bloodied Gabriel. Gabriel gives Clementine his pack of cards hoping for her to show AJ the game they were playing earlier. Clemetine confesses her love and kisses him. (Determinant) Before his death, Gabriel says to Javier "You may not be my dad Javier, but you were a great dad" I love you Javi!". Gabriel then begs to be put down so he doesn't re-animate and become a walker. Javier can either let Gabriel shoot himself, or Javier stops him and does it himself. Conrad Gabriel and Conrad had a very hostile relationship that began with Gabe threatening to shoot Conrad because of he was afraid he was going to hurt Javier. When Conrad later tries to convince Javier that they should use Clementine as a bargaining chip when dealing with the New Frontier Gabe is heavily against the idea, after Conrad takes him hostage to try and make them go along with it Gabe tells Javier to shoot Conrad, if Javier refuses Gabe is furious with both of them, however, if Javier does shoot him Gabe is left in shock at what had just happened. If Conrad was killed in "Ties That Bind - Part 2", Gabriel will bring it up in an argument, showing he is somewhat affected by his death. David García It is assumed that Gabriel and David had a regular father-son relationship. It is stated by Kate, that Gabriel is becoming more and more like his father, and that he's not the sweet boy she once knew. Gabe himself expresses a desire to become strong like David. Upon reuniting with his father Gabe is overjoyed to be with him again and is desperate not to lose him again, refusing to go along with Kate's plan to leave and expressing a willingness to risk his life for David. Their relationship becomes strained as Gabriel witnesses and becomes disgusted by his father's ruthlessness, leading him to see Javier as a better role model. Despite this Gabe still loves his father and wishes to help him. When David leaves Gabriel chooses to go with him, however this was revealed to have been in order to convince him to go back to Richmond. If David is killed then Gabriel will be shaken by his death. Kate García Gabe and Kate initially appeared to have a strained relationship, the two disagreeing frequently. However, they care about each other a great deal; when Kate was shot, Gabe put himself in danger in order to keep her safe and later wanted to help her by removing the bullet from her wound; he was visibly distressed at what he believes to be his inability to help her. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From the Gallows" Trivia *Gabriel is one of the eight characters to appear in all five episodes of Season 3, the others being Javier, Clementine, Kate, Eleanor, David, Tripp (Determinant), and Conrad (Determinant). * He is one of the two determinant characters to commit suicide. The second being Jane. **He is also the eighth person to commit suicide (Determinant), with Irene, Crawford, Charles, Katjaa, the unnamed husband and wife laying on their beds in Season 1, and Jane (Determinant). **He is also the only child to commit suicide (Determinant). * He is the only determinant main member of his family to not have a chance to reanimate as a walker regardless of players choice. * He is the only member from the García family to commit suicide (Determinant). * He is the only member from the Garcia family in episode 5 to have only one type of death ending. Category:Alive Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:NPC Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:Suicidal Category:New Frontier